


Good Enough

by carolion



Category: American Idol RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolion/pseuds/carolion
Summary: David really likes sucking cock. // Fill for the AI7 & Anthemic Anon Kink Meme prompt:"Really fantastic sloppy blow job fic. IDC who."





	Good Enough

David really _likes_ sucking cock. 

Specifically he likes sucking Cook's cock, but there's an embarrassing part of him that insists he wouldn't mind giving Neal a go, or Andy, or like, anyone, because even though he loves Cook, really, it's not _love_ that prompts him to sink to his knees and fit his mouth over Cook's erection.

Maybe in the beginning it was, but now it's because he likes it, the weight and the length and the feel of it stretching his mouth, his lips sore and tired feeling afterwards, his jaw aching a little (or a lot) and his tongue nearly numb and tingly from working it so enthusiastically over Cook's length. He likes it best when Cook's sitting on the bed and he can nestle between his legs and run his hands up and down his powerful thighs and just sink his mouth down, adjusting the angle himself and choosing the pace he wants. 

Like now, keeping one hand on Cook’s stomach, keeping him flat on his back, the other gripping Cook’s left leg firmly, and he’s getting an awkward crick in his neck from trying to maintain the angle, but it’s perfect because he can take that few extra inches in and loves the way it makes Cook shiver and sweat. He tries to keep his lips a tight seal around the girth of Cook’s cock, but it’s hard to hold on to when Cook starts to swear and buck his hips up. David tightens his grip on Cook’s thighs and breathes in deeply through his nose, trying not to choke as he tongues the underside of Cook’s erection. He tastes _good_ , like a man, and David can’t help but whimper a little to himself, drawing his mouth up so he can gasp for breath, saliva dripping from his mouth as he pants, his lip red and raw already. Cook swears and grips the base of his cock tightly, staring at David like he’s made of gold.

“Fuck, Archie,” Cook says, “Jesus, your _mouth_ ,” he moans, and David smiles a little, knowing how shy it will look, loving the way Cook throws his head back as if he can’t bear to look at him. It’s – it’s an interesting feeling of power, and David can’t help but admit he loves the thrill of it.

He bats Cook’s hand out of the way, gripping his cock with his own hands, licking the head messily. He stares up at Cook as he does, using the flat of his tongue against the flat of Cook’s cockhead, pausing at the tip to press the point of his tongue there gently, and then drawing away. It makes Cook’s dick jerk mightily in his hand, and he bites his bottom lip to keep from smiling widely. He fits his lips just around the flare of Cook’s cut cock and sucks hard, like it was something delicious, candy or a lollipop or a popsicle. He knows Cook likes it when he makes noises, so he groans in the back of his throat and swirls his tongue around the head of Cook’s erection.

He tilts his head and runs his lips sloppily down the shaft, sucking wetly up and down until he reaches Cook’s balls. He abandons Cook’s cock in favor of sucking on the soft, round sacks, licking his way around them and drawing them into his mouth, sharp pangs of self-satisfaction striking him at Cook’s low, shaky gasps and the way he grabs at David’s hair not-so-gently. It makes him feel weirdly powerful, despite being in what a lot of people would consider a ‘submissive’ pose, and he licks at Cook’s balls lovingly one more time before pulling away. 

David takes a minute to admire Cook, the long line of his body, the colorful tattoos. He watches the rise and fall of Cook’s chest and reaches up to brush a hand over the sheen of sweat on Cook’s pecs, humming a little as he touches a nipple and rolls it between his fingers. 

“Suck me,” Cook begs, tugging at David’s hair again, his fingers still tangled up in it. David nods and drops his head again, kissing Cook’s hips, and then the top of his length, and then he opens wide and goes for it. 

He doesn’t try to keep his lips tight around the shaft anymore, but bobs his head like he’s seen in pornos (not that he’d _meant_ to watch them, but really, Neal should learn to label his DVDs, dang it) and presses down hard on Cook’s hips, anticipating the wild thrusts upward that come, accompanied by Cook swearing and growling and the hand on the back of his head, shoving him down. He doesn’t care that he’s drooling as he sucks, and it sounds super wet and sloppy and it is super wet and messy, saliva dripping from his mouth all the way down Cook’s cock, shiny and slick. His lips are going to be numb and his tongue feels weird and raspy already, but he doesn’t care. It’s worth it when he can feel Cook’s heat and the twitch of his cock, and hear his wordless cries from above, and he reaches down to cup Cook’s balls, which have drawn in tight, and squeezes, gently, and that’s when Cook makes a strangled sound, low and choked off and _hot_ , and he comes.

His mouth is so stuffed full of Cook’s erection that he doesn’t even bother trying to keep Cook’s cum in his mouth, just chokes some it down, swallowing automatically, but the rest of it just drips out of his mouth and down Cook’s cock, sloppily. David pulls off, coughing a little, but Cook is still coming and it’s messy, getting on his cheeks and his hands and he smears it down Cook’s length, pumping a few times just to feel it, just to watch Cook’s mouth wrap around those filthy words he secretly loves so much and to watch his body shiver. He looks down at the aftermath – there’s cum and spit everywhere, and it’s smeared all over Cook’s cock and balls, and on his thighs, and on his hips, and even on his stomach, and David can’t help the burst of arousal in his stomach, and he reaches down to squeeze his own cock helplessly. He crawls up onto Cook’s body and leans up for a kiss, rubbing his ejaculate covered mouth over Cook’s, licking at it playfully, and rubbing his hips against Cook’s stomach. 

“Was that good enough?” He asks breathlessly and, ow, it kind of – kind of hurts to talk. But a good hurt, and he nuzzles Cook’s scratchy jaw, unable to stop himself from licking and biting there too. 

“Jesus Christ,” Cook says in return, and then rolls him over forcefully. “I’m going to finger fuck you until you can’t even talk,” he promises, looming above David with a wild, intense look in his eyes, and David whines, arches, and can’t wait.


End file.
